A ski boot of the abovementioned type is described for example in Swiss Pat. No. 512,204 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,778. The state of the art which is listed in this reference discusses a ski boot which has all of the above characteristics. However, ski boots are also known, in which only the absolutely necessary listed characteristics can be found.
The aforementioned reference describes a ski boot of the abovementioned type in which the connection is constructed as a support connection which fixes the ankle cuff of the boot in a selectable pivoted or moved position relative to the lower shell of the boot. Through this measure the forward position of the ankle cuff and the rear stop are adjusted individually to the desires of the skier.
Furthermore it is known from Swiss Pat. No. 518,071 to determine the relative position between the ankle cuff and the lower shell by means of a catch mechanism which is resiliently arranged at the rear part of the ski boot and can be inserted into one of the receiving holes which are arranged one behind the other and which extend substantially vertically. Through this the desired relative position is adjusted in steps.
Parallel to the arrangement of the receiving holes there is also provided a receiving opening having a longitudinal slot into which the catch mechanism can be introduced through lateral deviation. In this manner, it is possible by change-over to move the ski boot into a position suited for walking, wherein the path of swing of the ankle cuff is limited by the length of the slot.
The known constructions have the disadvantage that they are not suited for walking or walking is possible but only by complicated manipulations. A further, common disadvantage consists in the mentioned devices being complicated in relationship to the task to be solved.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages and to design a ski boot mentioned above so that the walking capability is assured without an additional operation.
The set purpose is achieved inventively by the upper part having at its rear area a projection, extension or the like, which in the downhill position rests directly or by the interpositioning of an adjustable support member on the associated ski binding part, or that the support member is secured on the ski or on a ski-fixed part.
The inventive construction of the ski boot produces a design which is suited both for walking without obstruction and with all necessary requirements for skiing. The ski boot includes an individual adjustment mechanism which automatically brings about the predetermined position of the boot during the closed position of the binding. A particularly advantageous embodiment is seen in a support being mounted between the ankle cuff and the lower shell also in the front area of the ski boot, which support determines the forward position and can be advantageously adjusted. This support can inventively consist of an extension which is secured on the front jaw and terminates in an inlay, which inlay can be inserted between two boot buckles which are provided on the ankle cuff or the lower shell of the ski boot.